Apollo and the Lark
by chucklesnichole
Summary: Enjolras and Cosette Valjean are twins who just moved to the small town of Musain from New York City. But, there is something in this sleepy town that these two could never find back home. Modern High School AU. E/E, M/C, one-sided E/R.


_A/N: Hello! This started out as a zombie apocalypse AU, but I didn't think this was the direction I wanted to go with that. I'm still writing it, but this wasn't how I wanted to start it. I really liked this, but not for that. So, now I promised myself that I would keep up with two (help). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I'm not sure how long it'll end up being, but whatever. Personally, I see the 2012 film cast, except Ramin is Valjean, Sierra Boggess as Fantine and Norm Lewis as Javert. You can picture whoever you want, but that's how my brain sees it. Oh! Also, I'm planning on having each chapter alternate from Enjolras to Cosette's point of view, since it's about both of them. The first chapter is kid of a mix though, since it's kinda like a prologue. Now, to the story! And please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say._

* * *

Everyone in the small town of Musain was used to being outside of the world's radar. Very little happened that alerted anyone outside of their small community. The town only had about 2,000 people, which was perfect for whoever decided to reside there. This was alarming for Cosette and Enjolras Valjean. They had grown up in the middle of New York City, where everything was big and booming. They went to a private school, and always had extra-curricular activities to take up their free time. Cosette studied art, music, and cheerleading, Enjolras was involved in student government and baseball, while both twins enjoyed dance. They were busy kids. Moving to this small town seemed like hell.

As they sat in the backseat of their parents' Mercedes driving through the town, they were able to see the many small businesses down Main Street. There was a ballet studio (they both nearly squealed at the sight), a bakery, nearly a dozen antique shops, an old movie theater, and a convenience store with a gas station. There was more in the town, but this was the largest area of business. On the way to their new house was the high school. It was fairly new, and large considering the size of the community.

As they approached their new house, they looked around at the other houses in the neighborhood. They were all large, old houses with quite a bit of land underneath them. The Valjeans reached their home, and immediately, the children went to investigate. It was a large, Victorian style home with five bedrooms, and four bathrooms. The kitchen was huge, along with the dining room and den on the top floor. What was strange is that the interior was completely modern, like their old condo. It looked completely different that the outside of the home.

After unpacking and settling in, Cosette went to check on Enjolras in his room.

"Hey," she said, leaning on the doorframe with an apple in her hand. Enjolras looked up from his copy of _The Republic_ and smiled at his sister.

"Hey," he responded. Cosette moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Is it as bad as you thought?" Her brother thought for a moment, then sighed, "No. When they said old, I was expecting it to be falling apart or something, but I actually quite like the house."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. "I'm scared to start public school," Cosette interrupted. The two had gone to private schools their entire lives, and didn't know what to expect from a public high school.

"We'll be fine. I promise," Enjolras replied, taking his sister in his arms. They slept like that, in their clothes, just like when they were children.

The next morning, both twins awoke at the crack of dawn, as usual, and got ready for their first day at their new school. Both trying to blend in with the public school kids, they stuck to what they would usually wear on days when they didn't have to go to school. Enjolras wore his famous red hoodie, a white tee, khakis, and black Vans, while Cosette stuck with a pale yellow sundress, a denim jacket, and white Keds. After one last glance over each other, they silently agreed that it was the best they could do.

With another 30 minutes before their bus would come, they both decided to go downstairs for breakfast. When they reached the kitchen, their parents were already at the table, almost as if they were waiting for their children.

"We have a surprise for you," Jean said as his kids entered the dining area. Fantine threw a set of car keys at Enjolras, who caught them with a completely confused look on his face. Fantine and Jean Valjean led their teens to the garage where a bright red 1990 BMW M3 was waiting for them.

"We know that moving here was hard for you guys, so we decided that it was only fair to get you a car _to share_ as an apology for leaving," Jean said as the kids got in the car and inspected it with huge, beaming smiles on their faces.

"Thanks dad. It means a lot," Enjolras said, hugging his dad. Cosette and Enjolras drove to their school in silence, scared for what was to come. They were early and sat in the car for a few minutes before going into the main office to get their schedules. "We have five of the same classes," Cosette scoffed. At their old school, they had none of the same classes, because their classes were gender separate.

They walked together to their history class, and immediately found seats in the back together. As the other students filed in, a girl stopped at Enjolras's desk and leaned very close to his face. "Excuse me," she said, "you're sitting in my seat." Her voice was slightly raspy, but Enjolras found it extremely sexy. He looked up at her. She had dark chestnut hair that fell in messy curls down to her waist. She wore ripped skinny jeans, a simple white v-neck, and red Converse. Her large amber eyes were lined with a thin black line, only making them look bigger. She carried herself with a large amount of confidence, and her amber eyes met his blue ones with a clash of passion. She was the most beautiful creature Enjolras had ever laid his eyes on, and he very rarely found anyone remotely attractive.

Enjolras opened his mouth to speak, and immediately shut it again, looking like a fish out of water. She spoke again, but this time her voice was much more aggressive. "Listen here, pretty boy, I don't know where you came from, but this has been my desk all year, and I'm not going to give it up for some blonde who is too afraid of me to even speak, okay?" Her eyes were on fire, and burned Enjolras to the core. He looked over at Cosette, who wasn't even looking at the situation, and slowly got out of the seat. He found another seat in the next row up. "Hey," he heard a voice next to him, "don't be afraid of Eponine. Her bark is worse than her bite. I'm Courfeyrac, but my friends call me Courf." The curly-haired boy stuck his hand out at Enjolras, who shook it politely. "I'm Enjolras," he replied, "and my sister is Cosette." He pointed to his twin, whose gaze was still stuck somewhere else. Enjolras followed her eyes to a freckled boy sitting in front of her, who was giving Cosette the same attention she was giving him. _Well at least she can make some friends_, Enjolras thought to himself.

Enjolras went through his next two classes without his sister even speaking to him once. At least he had Courfeyrac and his friends, Combeferre and Grantaire, to keep him some kind of company. At lunch, Enjolras walked outside to the field with Courf, Combeferre and Grantaire to their spot under the big oak tree. There, he met Jehan, Feuilly, Bossuet, Bahorel, and Joly. "We've all been friends since we were little," Grantaire, who preferred to be called "R", said, "but that's what happens when you live in this small of a town."

Soon, Cosette and the freckled boy from before joined them. From the people around him, he learned that his name was Marius. "And this beautiful girl on your arm is…?" Bahorel asked, kissing Cosette's hand. "That's my sister, Cosette," Enjolras replied. Bahorel's face grew bright red. "See Enj? I told you we'd make friends," Cosette said, smiling at her brother.

"He'd make more friends if he didn't take other people's seats," Enjolras heard from behind him. The girl from before sat next to him with a redhead girl at her hip. "I'm Eponine," the brunette stated, "and this is Musichetta. Her dad owns the café on Main Street." The redhead waved and grinned. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know it was your seat and I just thought-"Enjolras began. "It's totally cool. I just like to fuck with new people. We don't get many new kids, so I have to make them feel like shit on their first day. It's kinda like a ritual," Eponine interrupted before taking a bite of her apple.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Cosette asked. "Well," Eponine began, "we have a huge sports program. Football, basketball, baseball, everything. We also have a great arts program. Like, all the arts. Drama, choir, art. We basically have it all. Oh, and our little group here is pretty much the entire student government. We call ourselves the Les Amis." She paused for a moment. "Can you guess why? Most people can't," Courf said.

Enjolras replied immediately, "Well, this is Lamarque High School, so I'm assuming it has to do with the June Rebellion? After the French Revolution? Isn't that what the group who started the rebellion called themselves?"

"Not bad, Apollo," Eponine said. "Apollo?" Enjolras replied, confused.

"Yeah. You look like a Greek God, and you seem to know a lot, so why not? I like nicknames." Enjolras thought about it for a moment. "Well, what about Cosette? If I get a nickname, the she gets one, too," he replied, getting a glare from his twin. Eponine ate her apple and looked up and down Cosette. "She's the Lark," she said simply. Everyone looked at her incredulously. "What? She reminds me of a bird, not in a bad way, of course. At first, I was thinking that she was like a dove, but it didn't seem to fit. I realized that she was more like a lark."

The twins looked at each other and shared a single thought:

_We are Apollo and the Lark_

_Apollo_


End file.
